Último suspiro
by jessica-semnadaprafaze123
Summary: Ele me ensionou a amar, minha vida é ele, mas ele se foi e não me ensinou a viver sem ele.


**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence ao kishimoto-san, mas a história minha ;)

**ÚLTIMO SUSPIRO**

_BY:Jessica_

_ -Ham, ham, ham..._

Mais um pesadelo, mais uma noite insone. Todas as noites, todas essas malditas noites me pergunto o porquê de tudo isso, não nos amamos o suficiente, cometemos algum pecado em alguma outra vida para sofrermos assim, melhor, por eu sofrer assim, porque você já não está mais aqui comigo.

Uma dor enorme comprime meu peito, me fazendo perder o ar, não sinto meu chão, você era meu tudo, meu ar, minha água, minha droga, não há outra solução, pois me viciei em você. Sem você não vejo mais cores, tudo vira uma tela pintada em preto e branco e mais uma vez me pergunto por que tinha que ser assim.

Há quanto tempo estou neste quarto? Faz quanto tempo que você me deixou? Acho que perdi a noção do tempo, acho que desaprendi a viver. Levanto-me, quando meus pés entram em contato com o chão frio, meu corpo se arrepia, abro a porta e a luz atinge meus olhos, fazendo lacrimejar os mesmos.

Passo pela sala e vejo nossos retratos em todos os lugares, meus olhos pinicam e sinto uma onda de náusea me atingir, não tenho me alimentado muito bem esses dias, só que você ainda não veio me buscar me pergunto o porquê. Vejo a luz do telefone piscando, avisando que há recados, me dirijo a ele e aperto o botão. Caminho em direção ao banheiro e ponho a banheira para encher.

-_HINATA, o que está havendo? Por favor, entre em contato já faz uma semana desde a morte... Ahhh Hina, por favor, não destrua a si mesma, já fui várias vezes na sua casa e ninguém atende a porta, o porteiro acha que você não está ai, pois não há barulhos que indiquem sua presença, você ta ai?_

_Acho que não. Olhe se ouvir este recado me ligue, para conversarmos, uma reuniãozinha de amigas hein?!? Bjoss Ino_

Enquanto a banheira enche, volto para o quarto e abro o guarda roupa, retiro de lá nosso álbum de fotografias, sinto lagrimas embaçarem a minha visão, a dor em meu peito aumenta e sinto um bolo em minha garganta. O bolo só vai aumentando e grito, mas de nada adianta, você não vem para mim, não vem me resgatar da escuridão que me atingi, como uma onda de um mar furioso.

-_Hinata a Ino ligo bolada para mim, o que ta pegando, atende a merda do telefone, você ta ai eu sei que ta! Porra meu se você amasse o Gaara como diz que ama, ia saber que ele ia odiar te ver assim, foi um acidente, siga em frente, você ta pensando em que se matar? Você é louca, se você não me retornar até hoje à noite, vo arromba a porra da porta! Me liga ,dê sinal de vida, Kiba_

Lá esta você tão belo com aquele terno em nosso casamento, me olhando com aqueles olhos de um tom verde profundo e hipnotizante, sempre me perdi em seu olhar, mais uma foto, aquela em que eu te jogo no lago, em nossa lua de mel, e você me puxa junto e nós dois rimos de nossa brincadeira infantil. Tudo em você é apaixonante, seus olhos, seu corpo, seu sorriso, sua boca, sua voz, seu hálito e seu cabelo, ah o seu cabelo de um tom vermelho flamejante, eu amo ele, meu sonho era que nossos filhos todos nascessem iguaiszinhos a você, algo impossível de acontecer agora, não é mesmo?

_ -Hinata, como você está?... Bom ligue estamos preocupados. Shino _

Olho em direção a porta e vejo a água da banheira correndo indicando que a mesma já estava transbordando me levanto e abraço o álbum de fotografias, me dirijo em direção à banheira, antes me observo no espelho, e não me reconheço, enormes olheiras negras e profundas ocupavam o meu rosto, e este se encontrava em um tom cinza macilento e magro. Perdi muitos quilos pelo que vejo, mas isso não importa agora, estou indo me encontrar com o Gaara agora, e o resto é o de menos, desde que o veja, ignoro o restante.

_ -minha filha, por kami-sama atenda seu pai, não sei mais o que fazer, eu errei no passado, mas, eu te amo, saia desse apartamento, ou pelo menos deixe nos entrar, para ver como você está. É um apelo de seu velho pai, minha hime. Por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira, estou indo para sua casa agora. Hiashi_

Entro no banheiro e observo aquela água límpida e que irá me transportar para os braços do meu amor em outra vida, porque nesta vida ele me foi tirado, com brusquidão me deixando um enorme vazio no peito. Coloco um pé na banheira, e como um flash aparece imagem de minha família e meus amigos, eu sinto tanto por ter que deixá-los eu os amo tanto, cada um a sua maneira, mas todos na mesma intensidade. Não tive oportunidade de me despedir é uma pena, realmente é uma pena, termino de entrar na banheira ainda abraçada ao álbum de fotografias, sento-me e com ultima olhada ao redor mergulho.

_ -Hinata é a Temari, onde você está? Eu prometi ao Gaara que ia cuidar de você, você deve estar fazendo alguma besteira não é?!? Ele nunca irá te perdoar por isso, não faz isso Hinata, ele te amava de mais para te ver assim, siga em frente! Eu sei o que você está passando, eu AMO meu irmão e sinta tanta dor quanto você. Por favor, por nós, todos os seus amigos, te amamos Hina e não queremos te perder assim._

O ar começa a me faltar e meus pulmões ardem, como um pedido mudo de ar, eu os ignoro e abro meus olhos, e vejo nitidamente a imagem de Gaara em minha frente me olhando com reprovação "Não se preocupe meu amor, estou indo para te encontrar" este é o meu último pensamento, e com um último suspiro sinto a água invadir minha traquéia e meus pulmões, e com isso minha vida vai se esvaindo aos poucos, longe pareço ouvir o barulho de sirenes e gritos, em um último momento toco meus lábios aos seus e me despeço da vida sorrindo.

* * *

-Pronto, posso começar? Ok

-Boa noite, encontro-me na frente do prédio Elizabeth II, onde a herdeira Hinata Hyuga acaba de cometer suicídio, e ao que tudo indica ela estava grávida de dois meses, o motivo de seu suicídio foi a morte de seu marido Sabaku no Gaara a semana passada, fontes dizem ter ouvido gritos de dentro do apartamento, e água escorrendo do mesmo...

-Hinata... - Ino dizia, com o rosto banhado de lágrimas olhando a noticia no jornal da noite.

**N/A:**ieieeoeieoeie OMG ficou, super depressivo né? nha mas eu gostei, eu pretendia escrver como fic mas estou com idéias mehores para fic ;)

espero sinceramente que curtam, porque eu chorei escrevendo. Bom deixei um review please, a emoção de escrever, é saber o que os leitores acham, daquilo que você criou,com tanto carinho, criticas posiivas ou negativas, influenciam o escritor escrever mais o melhorar onde errou. então peço-lhes com os olhos do gatinho de botas do shrek, deixem um review. _Obrigado_


End file.
